Shugo Chara Mermaid Princess
by mermaid princess lilian
Summary: Amu became the pink mermaid princess the story is like mermaid melody but this story is about Amu and Tadase mermaid melody is just background
1. Pink pearl and Mizuro pearl

Chapter One: Pink Pearl and Mizuro Pearl

One night the guardians were purifying the Xeggs as usual and after at Amu's home she was asleep and in her dream "pink pearl mermaid princess Amu of the north pacific ocean awaken" said a mysterious voice so Amu said "who is it" so the voice said "I'm Taki the oyster fairy" then she gave her a shell necklace and Amu were it and she remembered what happened when she was a mermaid so she started to cry and said "So this is what happened when I was a mermaid?". So Taki said "Well you are still a mermaid" so Amu got surprised and said "What?" Taki said "yes, and now the dark lovers and the black beauty sisters are trying to capture the mermaid princesses including you so better beware and find all the mermaid princesses and fight them" so Amu ask" How do I find them?" So Taki said " they have the same necklace except for color they have mizuro, green, purple, indigo, yellow, and orange" and disappeared then Amu woke up and she said "what a dream " and she touched her neck if the necklace is really there and it's really there so she go surprised then she went to the balcony to clear her head and she looked at the necklace and said to herself" what a strange dream"

And behind Ikto was there so he said "having a nightmare?" so Amu turned around if anyone was there it was Ikto so she said "Ikto! What are you doing here?" so Ikto said "Just checking you and wandering around because I can't sleep so answer my question are you having a nightmare?" so she turned the other side, looking at the necklace and said " It doesn't look like a dream it seem so real" and she opened the shell and saw the pink pearl.

Then the pearl was full of light and it surprised both Ikto and Amu the light slowly disappeared so Ikto curiously went forward and looked in Amu's hands. Amu was also surprised when she saw a music box and a bubble maker then Amu went inside so Ikto followed and asked "what is that?" So Amu said "my music box and a bubble maker" so Ikto said "bubble maker?" So Amu turned to Ikto and said "yes, I used it when I was, nothing you just have to turn this" as she pointed the handle. "And you were what?" Then Amu said nothing and went to the balcony with a music box (and of coarse she have her necklace around her neck) and sang Then Legend of Mermaid as she turn the music box. Ikto, with eyes wide listened to Amu. When she finish Ikto clapped his hands and said "I didn't know you had a voice like that and besides the last time you sang was a different voice" Then Amu said nothing but keep the things in her drawer.

Then water shaped like a dragon came inside her room and is aiming for Ikto but didn't see but Amu did so she pushed Ikto down and said "watch out" and the Izul came inside her room and said "finally I found you mermaid princess" the minute she knew it was a water demon and she said " it seems that you are in the wrong place and plus there are no mermaid princess here and you are pointing at a boy which will make him a mermaid prince Izul" Then Ikto said "Amu you know her?" but didn't answer and just standing there brave. So Izul said "well since you know who I am now it is clear that you are the mermaid princess then she was close to the light switch so she turn it off so Ikto can't see then she said" pink pearl voice!" and she transformed then said "pinchi pinchi voice live start!" and start to sing the Legend of mermaid then said "Love shower pinch! How about an encore?" so Izul said "you remember it!" and disappear. Then Amu changed back and turned on the light and said "are you alright?" Then Ikto said "what happened " so she said " you fell asleep, well you better go home before my mom finds out you are here again" so he said "ok, see you" and went off.

Then Next Day

" We have a new student today come on in this is Houshou Hanon" said Nikaido- sensei then Hanon said "I'm Houshou Hanon nice to meet you" Then Amu looked up and saw Hanon also have a necklace which is mizuro and Amu immediately know she is a mermaid princess. "Houshou-san you sit behind Hinamori-san". Then Hanon stop at Amu's and said "I'm Houshou Hanon nice to meet you" and smiled so Amu said "Well nice to meet you Houshou-san. I'm Hinamori Amu and Hanon went to her seat.

Mourning Break

Amu, Tadase and Rima are going to the royal garden and was heading outside class Hanon said "Hinamori-san" so Amu looked behind and saw it was Hanon so she said "what is it? Houshou-san" so Hanon said "Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Yes, of coarse Tadase-kun and Rima you go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute" said Amu. Tadase and Rima looked at each other and said "Alright" and went off. Then Hanon said" we better talk about this on the roof Hinamori-san" so Amu said "Call me Amu" "ok, well what are we waiting for, let's go" said Hanon so Amu said "ok". Then they went to the roof.

On the roof

"Amu-chan do you know what your necklace means?" said Hanon. So Amu said "Yes, and you Houshou-san must be the same as me". "Yes, well call me Hanon" said Hanon "ok" said Amu. "You are the pink mermaid princess right?" asked Hanon. "Yes, and you are mizuro mermaid princess right?" asked Amu so Hanon said "yes well let's be best friends because we have to fight water demons together and we are the mermaid princess on here ok?" So Amu said "ok" "oh! I forgot to tell you you can't reveal your form to anybody because the demons will know our form as humans" said Hanon. "I see" said Amu "Well have to go to the royal garden if anything happens our pearls will shine right?" said Amu. "Right" said Hanon and they went separate ways.

At the Royal Garden

"Ne, Hotori-kun do you think something is happening between Amu-chan and Houshou-san?" said Nagihiko. "Well I don't know maybe we better ask Amu-chan about it" said Tadase. Just then Amu came in and said "Sorry to make you wait and now where we were?" And when Amu sat down Yaya, Rima, Tadase and Nagihiko curiously give a questioning look and Tadase said "Amu-chan may we ask what is happening between you and Houshou-san?"


	2. Secret Out and the Enemy

Chapter Two: Secret Out and the enemy

So Amu said "what do you mean?" so Yaya said "come on spit it out! Tadase said its weird" then Amu's cell phone rang so she pick it up and said "what is it? Hanon" so Hanon said "may I come to the royal garden?" so Amu said "great timing, you need to get there now, we have a problem" so Hanon said "ok" then after Amu said "Well um, I, he he, he he ".

Then Hanon came and said "Amu, what's your problem?" so Amu said "the pendent" so Hanon said "I see" then she said " Amu I think it's better to tell them, after all you all are like nearly what we are right now, Amu about the Xeggs? I know, just tell them" so Amu said "ok" then they all sit down then Amu said "you see, everyone me and Hanon are the mermaid princesses" so everyone said "what?" so Amu continued "she's the south Atlantic Ocean mermaid princess and I'm the north pacific mermaid princess" so Yaya said "Amu-chi you ok?" so Amu said "you don't believe me do you?" so they nodded so Amu took off her necklace and Hanon took hers off and they opened the necklace and appears a pink pearl in Amu's an mizuro pearl in Hanon and they were full of shine and made everyone surprise then they closed the pendent and put back on the necklace then Amu said "believe me now?" and they nodded.

Just then Eriru appeared and said "I was searching for the mermaid princesses then I saw a pink light shine and it's from you mermaid princess" so Amu said "Eriru, Hanon transform!" then Hanon said "Mizuro Pearl Voice!" and Amu said "Pink Pearl Voice!" then they sang The Legend of Mermaid " and the rest look at them amazed then after they finish singing they said "Love shower pinch! How about an encore?" then Eriru said "I'll get you, you mermaid princesses" then she disappeared.

Amu and Hanon turned and said "operation complete" then Ran came and said "Amu-chan! X eggs!" then Amu said "let's go and the guardians went to the school ground and Hanon also followed.

Then there was a group of X eggs then Amu said "Ran" and Ran said "Hai!" then Amu said "Atashi no kokoro Unlock!" and Tadase said "Boku no kokoro Unlock!" and Rima said "Atashi no kokoro Unlock!" Yaya said "Yaya no kokoro Unlock!" and Nagihiko said "Boku no kokoro Unlock!" then they transform.

Amu said "Chara nari Amulet Heart!" then Tadase said "Chara nari Platinum Royal!" and Rima said "Chara nari Clown Drop!" and Yaya said "Chara nari Dear Baby!" and Nagihiko said "Chara nari Beat Jumper".

Rima said "Juggling Party!" and threw it to the eggs, surrounding them. Then Nagihiko threw a blue ball saying "Blaze Shoot!" then Tadase said "White Decoration!" spilling out cream from his scepter then Amu said "Negative Heart! Lock On! Open Heart!" taking out love waves. Then the eggs became normal and went to their owner.

Then Amu collapsed into Tadase's arms then Tadase said "Amu-chan! Are you ok?" then Hanon said "it's ok, she's just tired" then Tadase pick her up bridal style and took her back to the royal garden and put her on the chairs then Tadase said "what made her so tired? There weren't so many Xeggs" so Hanon said "remember, she just sang then went to purify the eggs, so of coarse it takes lots of energy to do both" So everyone just sit there watching Amu.

Then Hanon realized something and said "you are Tadamu aren't you?" Then Tadase said "No, I'm Hotori Tadase" so Hanon said "Oh" then Nagihiko said "we haven't introduce ourselves yet. This is Hotori Tadase, King's Chair, Mashiro Rima, Queen's Chair, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, Jack's Chair, Yuiki Yaya, Ace's Chair and Amu-chan is Joker's Chair". So Hanon said "Oh"

Amu's Dream

"Now mermaids give me your Pearl" said a mysterious voice and Amu said "who are you?" and the voice said "I'm Tadamu the King of Pantalassa now give me your pearl before I kill you" and Amu screamed.

End of Dream

Tadase said "I think Amu-chan is having a nightmare" and try to wake her up then Amu woke up an saw Tadase and thought it was Tadamu so she quickly sit and pushed Tadase down in the position of squeezing his neck. The others were surprised.


	3. Amu's vist at Tadase's

Chapter Three: Amu's visit at Tadase's

Then Hanon screamed, "Amu! Stop! That's Hotori Tadase!" then Amu with wide eyes let go of Tadase then she slowly began to shake and began to shake and her tears started to come out.

Then Nagihiko got up, put his coat over Amu and turned to the others and said, "I'm going to calm Amu-chan down" and went out of the royal garden.

Tadase still choking and coughing he got up to the chair and Hanon gave him a cup to water so Tadase took the cup and said, "what exactly happened?" so Hanon sat down and said, "It's like this" so the others came and sat down and listened.

Then Hanon continued, "It must be because she have a nightmare, a nightmare that is a message" so Yaya for once got serious and said, "what do you mean?" so Hanon sigh and said, "let me tell you a story, a story of us mermaids, long time ago good and evil were mixed in the ocean so to seal the evil away the goddess, Aqua Regina-sama shut the evil away in a castle under the water calling it the Pantalassa, the castle gave out two babies who are twins.

Aqua Regina couldn't kill the two babies, so she left one of the babies in the Pantalassa and send the other to shore.

Then Aqua Regina's powers went too weak so she disappeared and promised only to appear when they are in danger, so I think the one Amu saw in her dreams is Tadamu from the Pantalassa, also known as the Pantalassa king".

Amu and Nagihiko's POV

Amu was still shaking, and tears flowing down she sat down as Nagihiko made her.

Then Nagihiko said, "Amu-chan, what happened?" so Amu turned to Nagihiko and said, "He looked like Tadase-kun except he had black hair he was reaching for me and told me to surrender my pearl" so Nagihiko said, "I'm sure it's just a nightmare" and smiled and said, "now, wipe away those tears, you wouldn't want Hotori-kun to see you like this, do you?" so Amu quickly wiped away all the tears and smiled at Nagihiko and said, "yeah" then Nagihiko stood up and said, "now, let's go back" and they went back to the royal garden.

But they did not know that someone was watching them.

A girl with green hair.

After School

Tadase and Amu were walking home, then Tadase suddenly turned to Amu and said, "Amu-chan, do you want to stop by my house?" so Amu smiled and said, "Hai". Then when they got to Tadase's house.

Tadase hold her hand and pulled her to his grandmother's room then he said, "I'm back obaa-sama" and his grandma smiled at him and said, "welcome home Tadase" then Tadase looked at Amu and said, "obaa-sama, this is Hinamori Amu, the one I always told you about" so Amu blushed, smiled and said, "nice to meet you" so Tadase's grandma smiled and said, "yes, Tadase always told me about you" then turned to Tadase and said, "Tadase, you grew so much, and now you got a girlfriend, but you must excuse me now for I can't sit for very long, because my knee hurts a bit" so Tadase's smiled turned to a sad one and said, "Hai obaa-sama" and close the door and lead her to his room then he said, "Amu-chan, you wait here, I'll be right back" and went out so Amu put her bag down and sat down.

After awhile Tadase came back with some tea and snacks.

Then Amu got up and Tadase said, "Thought you might be hungry". So Amu smiled and said, "Well, you thought right, I'm famished". So Tadase chuckle and they sat down and ate.

Then Amu looked at the time and saw it was 6:00pm so she said, "well, thanks for the food but I've got to go now" so Tadase got up and said, "come, I'll take you home".

Then Amu got up and said, "no, I can go back home myself".

So Tadase said, "At least, till the door".

And Amu smiled and said, "Thanks".


End file.
